Uh-Oh(What have I gotten myself into!)
by PockyMunchter13
Summary: Do not read while walking! I repeat do not read while walking! or you might just get yourself in trouble, like yours truly. Darn it! I think I'm in the Naruto world!
1. Chappie 1: My Mishap

**NOTE TO SELF: ** DO NOT! I REPEAT… DO **NOT** READ WHILE YOU WALK!

Why you ask?

Well for starters, you might just get killed doing so.

2. You might bump onto a thug and he'd beat you up.

3. You might just fall in an open sewer

In my case, I got number three. Yeah, people might just laugh when I get out, my friends might just start teasing me and worst of all I'll smell like a dead skunk. Bleh! But honestly, that's not my concern right now. You see dear readers, when I fell it wasn't dark nor stinky like I thought it would be.

You all might be like: "So what's the problem?! You're lucky that it doesn't reek in there, stop complaining bitch!"

Yeah, well the problem is I had to fall to another world.

By now you'd be: "Hold up! You're in Wonderland?"

No friends, I don't see a tiny door nor a "Drink me" bottle. Worst? I don't see the hole where I supposedly came from. All I see is the sky, trees and land. Argh!

I got up and dusted myself. The only thing I'm thankful right now is that I didn't broke any bones, sure it hurt when I fell from the heavens. *wink, wink* Argh! Who am I kidding? I'M LOST!

And I'm typing my adventure while I'm looking for a way out.

Yeah, yeah. Don't I ever learn anything? :P Whatever, in my defense I'm not reading while walking anymore. I'm _TYPING_ while walking. Ha!

"FUDGIE BARS!" I glance at my hands when I finally noticed the oddity.

"I'm ANIMATED!" I exclaimed. Not like Toy Story animated, it's more of a Card Captor Sakura animated.

"Holy Cookie Crumbles!" The whole place is animated. "Great" I thought sarcastically. "This is a freakin' dream come true."

It really is a dream come true but for this to happen when I'm finally over animes? I'm suppose to be graduating college and here I am trapped inside my dream world. Why hadn't this happened back when I was 12? Argh! I pulled my hair in frustration. Some strands were tangled on my fingers. I had dark bluish hair. I looked at my back and saw it reaching my butt. Oh, great. I just got a haircut. Oh well, I should stop complaining. I still need to find what anime I was dumped into. It's been like 1,2,3...8 years when I stopped watching animes. It would be tricky to remember this place.

"Hey you!" I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a young lad with long red mane catching his breath.

"I saw you..."

Did I plan on being invisible?

"I saw you fell from the sky." He finally regained his composure. His emerald eyes looked at me.

"Oh." I finally understood. "Yeah." I nodded, afterwards, I proceed on walking.

"How?"

"I don't know" I said dismissively. I looked around once again.

"Huh?Why?"

Oh boy, for a cute looking dude he sure is annoying. All of a sudden I had an idea. I turned to look at him once again.

"Oh yes! I remember now! Kami sent me." I smiled.

"Kami?" He asked. "Why?"

"He 's very disappointed in you." I said with a pout.

"Huh?"

"You've been doing bad things lately, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"If you don't turn from your wicked ways you shall be punished! This is a warning." I deepened my voice while crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, I promise to eat vegetables and will stop slacking off. I promise to wear clean underwear from now on. Just please-"

Oh darn it! I finally laughed. "I was kidding, dummy."

He stopped and glared at me. "You tricked me!"

"No S*** Sherlock."

"Why?"

"Because it seemed fun."

"Well it's mean!" He pouted.

"Listen kid, If you can't take a joke, take a hike." I went back to my search.

I heard him laugh all of a sudden making me shrug at his action.

"You're a kid too right? You look the same age as me."

I turned to him once again with my eyebrows raised.

"I'm 20 years old, dummy."

"Oh really? How can a 20 years old look like that?" He threw something at me which I caught with ease. Ha! I'm awesome.

I examined the new me, I saw a pair of big blue eyes. Oh, fudgie bars! I do look like a kid.

With a heavy sigh I threw him back the mirror.

"Whatever, I'm still awesome." I turned back to the path I was suppose to take.

"Are you heading to Sunagakure?"

Sunaga- what? I thought. That sounded familiar.

"What?" I didn't turn this time.

"Sunagakure, the village of the hidden sand." He explained.

Sand? The only anime I could remember when they mention sand was Naruto, after all Gaara does control it. Hmmm? now that I thought about it, where does he live again? Oh yeah…

"Suna?!" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah" He nodded. "Sunagakure."

Oh fudge, I don't plan on dying besides I hate the heat. The dessert wouldn't be my first choice.

"In what direction is Konoha?" I asked with a serious expression painted on my face.

"It's the other way around" He grinned. "I'm heading there too. Let's go together!" He exclaimed.

I heaved a sigh. There's no use in declining besides he know's the way around this area.

"I'm Kato Tsuyoshi, you can call me Tsuyoshi," the grin never left his face as he extended his hand. "Saito Kanagi" I said as I shook his hand. I usually used that name when I wrote fanfiction stories years ago.

"Can I call you Kanagi, then?" He asked as soon as we started our journey.

"Whatever you like."

"Yeah! Finally my first friend!"

Oh, now he's claiming to be my friend. Oh boy. A sweatdrop appeared at the back of my head. Cool.

"You don't have friends?" One of my eyebrows rose. "You seemed like the type to easily get friends."

"Naaah. Kids usually bully me for no reason."

"Hmmm. I see." I nodded in understanding. "Some people bully others because they want them to be miserable like themselves." I patted his head. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll meet people who'll treat you well." I smiled to comfort him.

I saw his eyes widen in amazement as a blush crept on his cheek. Uh… please don't let him like me like me. I'm not good with these stuff. Argh.

"You're awesome, Kanagi-chan."

Now he's using 'chan'.

"I know right."

"I declare Kanagi as my bestest best friend."

Now that's redundant.

"Whatever you say, kid."

"Hey! You're a kid too!"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Eight" he grinned.

I nodded. "Okay, from now on I'm 7 years old." I said.

"Eh? You can't just decide your age."

"Well I'm 20 but you didn't believe me." I pointed out. "If I said I was 7 would that seem believable to you?"

He examined me for a while.

"Well you do look younger than your appearance. Okay, then. I'm your Onii-chan."

"Whatever you say." I said as I shook my head.

Dear readers during my walk I ended up in the world where Naruto lives. And apparently, now, I'm 7 years old. I'll update you soon once something extra ordinary comes again.

With love,

PockyMunchter13 a.k.a. Kanagi


	2. Chappie 2: Kageru

It's been three days since we started our journey to Konoha. We've been sleeping in the forest and of course bathe on rivers. Don't worry, we don't bathe together so keep those minds to yourselves. He's really dedicated into being my big brother.

On and on the past days we're like. "Let Onii-chan do it."

"I'll make fire because it's onii-chans duty."

"I'll be on guard so that no pervert would peek on my imotou."

Yeah, some may find it annoying but really I think it's convenient. I'm treated like a princess without even asking it. You see, I was the only child of the family so I wouldn't know how siblings work.

Anyway, going back to my problem…

I grumbled at my mobile device. 'Post! Post! Post Darn it!' I keep on hitting post but it won't work.

"Argh!" A grunt came out from my mouth.

"Woah, what's gotten you all worked up?" I heard Tsuyoshi asked while checking the fish setting on fire. "Just a little more."

"What's wrong with your world? Doesn't it have WiFi?" I finally gave up on posting.

"What's a Why Fly? Why the heck would we need to fly?" He blinked in confusion.

I sighed and shook my head. "Never mind."

It's the Naruto era after all, what do I expect, free internet? I'd be lucky if the internet was even invented here.

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah, here!" He gave me a fish-que (My term for fish in a stick)

I blew to lessen the heat on the now cooked food before taking a bite.

"How many days before we finally reach Konoha?"

"Two, I think." He took another bite on his fish

"I never knew that you're capable of thinking." I joked.

"Hey I heard that!"

"It was meant to be heard, dummy."

He sighed and gave me a look. Oh I know that look. He's gonna lecture me again.

"Kanagi-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that you should respect your onii-chan."

"My respect needs to be earned, Onii-chan." I mocked.

His eyes twinkle all of a sudden before hugging me. "You finally called me onii-chan!" His tears fell like waterfalls. This is more amusing in real life.

Our past conversation was set aside due to his dramatic phase. He was still talking to his fish about how happy he is when I finally got my back pack.

"Yow, onii-chan let's go."

His moment was cut off but his happiness never faded. Oh brother.

We started our journey once again. Tsuyoshi was telling me with random stories, so I put my earphones on. Music in, World out.

I was nodding my head to the music, my companion thought that I was listening to him but clearly I'm absorbed in my own world. I guess, we've been walking for hours now when-

"You fall in love zing boom" I swayed my head "the sky up above zing boom" I swayed my hips.

My sudden outburst both made me and Tsuyoshi surprised. I do have a tendency to sing out loud when I'm into the song.

I finally removed my earphones. "Uh." I looked around with an embarrass face. "Sorry." I scratched my cheek. "I had to get that song out of my head."

He looked at me with an amuse expression. "I don't know that song, what is it called?"

"It's oh so quiet."

"Can you sing it?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't sing."

"But you sang a minute ago."

"I don't sing." I repeated.

I looked at him sharply before finally giving up on my good side. "But you can listen to the song if you want."

He had a confused look.

"Here, put this on your ear just like ear plugs." I handed him my earphones and did as what I had told him to do.

I rewind the song. His showed a surprise face. "WOW! This is cool!"

"Not so loud you dummy."

"What?" 

I remove the left earphone. "I said, not so loud, try not to talk while you listen, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good."

I gave him back the earphones and went back to walking.

_KETE!_

I think I heard something but shrugged it off.

_TASUKETE!_

Now I really think I heard a voice. "Did you hear that?"

I looked at Tsuyoshi whom was busy humming. A sweat drop appeared.

"TSUKETE!" This time it's louder. I ran to the direction of the voice and found a boy tied upside down. His hair was black in color, his emerald eyes were wide with fear. His right leg was tied in a rope. Below him was a pair of eyeglasses.

I shook my head in disbelief. "What are you hanging around here for?" I picked up the eyeglasses and examined it for damages.

"I got caught in a trap. "

"Obviously, idiot." I muttered. "Hang on tight, I'm gonna cut the rope."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, but you can prepare yourself."

He was surprise for a moment. "For whaAAAAH-" his statement was cut off when he found himself falling. "OOF-" He grunted.

"For that." I smirked.

"Thanks for the warning." He said sarcastically making me laugh.

"No problem, here." I gave him the eyeglasses.

"Thanks"

"What happened?" An exhausted looking Tsuyoshi came to our view. "You just ran off like-" He looked at the boy before me. "Who's he?"

The lad stood up and dusted himself. "Honda, Kageru."

"I found him tied up to a tree." I explained. "I'm Saito, Kanagi." I introduced.

"And I'm Kato, Tsuyoshi her _**big**_brother." He said smugly.

I did what the proper expression should have been done and face palmed. "Don't mind him, he's having his moments."

"So, how'd you end up hanging around in this place?  
>"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "Stop with the pon."<p>

I shrugged.

"I'm on my way to Konohagakure"

"We're heading there too." I took my mobile phone from Tsuyoshi's hands. "Wanna come with us?"

"Hey! Don't just invite random people!" Tsuyoshi scolded.

"We'll you invited me and I was a stranger."

"He's right, I might be a murderer" Kageru agreed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? A murder who gets caught by a trap?" I shook my head. "An idiot perhaps."

"Hey!"

"If you don't want to join us that's fine." I tighten my grip on my backpack. "We'll be ahead if you change your mind."

Dear readers, I might not be able to post this second update but don't worry everything will be put in my drafts. When I get back I promise that you'll see this in my page.

With love,

PockyMunchter13 a.k.a. Kanagi


End file.
